My Beautiful Savior
by FarronCaelum
Summary: Machina went to the sports complex to gain a signature from Kurasame. And there he met his savior.  ...  uhm...suck at summary.:/.read it.thanks.


**~My Beautiful Savior**

It's Suzaku Peristylium College's intramurals today, but Machina and some of his classmates were waiting for their next teacher for their computer subject to ask her if they'll have class today. Then after a few while, their prof. came.

"Ma'am," he stood approaching their teacher. "Are we going to have-"

"Oh, we have no classes today but we will have an attendance. But you'll go to the sports complex to gain Mr. Kurasame's signature to validate your attendance to me. That's all." Then she left.

_Crap…the sports complex is 6 kilometers from here. _

His thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke. "Are we going, Machina?" it's Jack.

"I think we should, I already made two absences. Come on"

Then they told the news to their classmates. But their time is slightly wasted because of their demands.

"Ugh…we should be going now, to get home early." He said.

"He's right, come on," Rem said. She likes Machina since the first day. She thought that he likes her too because on how he became so gentleman towards her.

Machina smiled, because, at last, they were going now. There are only five of them who agreed to come.

They were Jack, Rem, Cinque, Queen and him.

**-oOoOoOo-**

As they got to the complex, they saw a tarpaulin saying "**INTRAMURALS 2012**" and the name of the university is written over it.

There were so many players playing and some are practicing, resting and drinking water. They tried to find Mr. Kurasame but there were also few coaches to identify who is who.

"Is there anyone else who's familiar with ?" Jack said and everybody shrugged.

"Ugh…"

With them, having no idea what to do, they decided to sit and rest.

"Who has a paper and a ballpen? I'll write our names," Queen said and Cinque took out the things she asked.

"Here." Cinque handed the paper and the ballpen to her.

"Thanks." Then she wrote down their names. As she was finished, they saw their professor in P.E subject.

"Exactly."Jack muttered and took the paper from Queen. "Sir, can you tell us who's Mr. Kurasame? We need his signature for our attendance." The professor pointed Kurasame.

"There. The one who's wearing a gray jacket surrounded with the basketball players"

"Thank you sir." Machina said and they approach the professor. He took the paper from Jack and showed it Mr. Kurasame and explained why they were here. But Mr. Kurasame didn't bother to sign it. He said that they must watch the game first before he sign it. And the game will start at 1 p.m.

"Damn him," Machina said, frustrated. "It's just 10 a.m."

Jack heaved a sharp sigh."Yeah. I wanna go home."

"Then go home but we girls will wait for the game, can we have the paper?"Rem said then Machina handed it to her. He sighed…"Alright, we'll wait too, but…Err…can you keep my money, I just don't wanna spend it." Machina said.

"Sure." Rem smiled."This is safe with me, I promise".

"Thanks," he smiled too and handed her 2800 gil.

"So, we're just going to eat, aren't you coming?"

"N-no…I'm still full, try asking Jack," he chuckled.

"I'm full too." Jack said holding his tummy. Then the girls left.

The two guys decided to go to the comp. shop to play, until they haven't notice the time. …

**-oOoOoOo-**

**REM**: The game's already finished, where are they?

**QUEEN**: *shrugs*…Of course we have no idea.

**REM**: Have you texted them?

**CINQUE**: Yes, but they are not answering.

**REM**: *sighed* if they didn't return, it means that they left us. Well, we still have Machina's 2800 gil. We can use it as our fare in going home.

Then, they approached Mr. Kurasame for his siganture and they went home.

While Jack and Machina…

**JACK**: Ugh…I need to go home now.

**MACHINA**: alright…*he stood and paid for the time they used and he paid 150 gil without hesitation, thinking that he still have 2800 gil from Rem*

But as they went out the shop,he's so surprised that it's getting dark already. Machina ran inside the complex seeing that there only few people now, compared when they got here. Some players are already fixing their things and the girls already left. He felt suddenly panicked.

**MACHINA**: Ugh…_why did they leave me? I already have no money. How can I go home?_*he sat at the bleachers feeling uneasy. His home is so far from here to even try to walk it. He covered his face against his hands. When someone spoke.*

"The game's already over, what are you doing here?" It's a lady's voice.

**MACHINA**: *looked up, and he saw an attractive and beautiful lady in front of him. And in an instant, he forgot about his problem* H-Hi…

**LADY**: *chuckled*…Jerk.

**MACHINA**: *smiled and stared intently at her. She has beautiful violet eyes with long lashes and well shaped brows, sharp nose, tempting red…his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone shout, and it's a lady too.*

**LADY 2**: Hey Seven! What is he doing here?

**LADY**: *turned at her*

**MACHINA**: Se..ven? *he mumbled, confused.*

**SEVEN**: yeah, that's my name. But you can call me Sev. *smiled at his reaction when he heard her name. She knows well that he finds it weird.* Peculiar isn't it?

**MACHINA**: Y-yeah…*felt shy*

**SEVEN**: Come on. We're leaving now, but if you wanna sleep here…

**MACHINA**: I can't go home.

**SEVEN**: *felt confused* what-Why?

**MACHINA**: I have no money.

**SEVEN**: Oh…really? Maybe because you always think you don't have.

**MACHINA**: No. I'm saying it because it's true. *he said in a tone like he's going to cry*

**SEVEN**: Oh, you don't have to cry, I believe you.

**MACHINA**: I'm not kidding. Look…*showed his empty wallet*

**SEVEN**: What did I say? I said that I believe you. Come on, you can have a ride with us.

**MACHINA**: R-really? Thanks…_wow how lucky I am. I just didn't have a chance to know her but I also got a chance to ride with her. She's my savior. My beautiful savior._

_***END…***_

* * *

><p>My first MACHINA X SEVEN fanfic.!^^<p>

Hope you like it! And I like them together!No one can stop me!:) (Just like my love for Lightis.^^)

I'm thinking of writing a new one. ^.~

And yeah, I know that I have some wrong grammar so bear with it. :)


End file.
